


Forgive or Forget

by echelondreamerX6



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelondreamerX6/pseuds/echelondreamerX6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith Urban has lost his unborn child at the hands of the man he loved.  Now a month later,  that same man is back and wants to win Keith's heart back.  The question is,  can Keith forgive him for what he did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive or Forget

Keith was looking out the window. He was contemplating over the time he told his boyfriend Harry that they were going to be parents. Much to Keith's total shock, Harry got up, didn't say anything and left. The next time they saw each other didn't quite go the way he hoped.

 

*one month ago*

_"How long have you been pregnant for? "asked Harry. "A month and a half." replied Keith. Harry touched Keith's slightly bulging stomach. "And when exactly were you planning to inform me of this? " Harry asked again, slightly angrier this time. "I did. The night you left. "Keith calmly replied. After about five minutes of silence, Harry simply said "I'm very sorry about this..." and then kicked Keith very hard in the stomach._

 

As a result, he lost his child. It devastated him beyond belief. He wasn't sure why Harry killed their baby. It concerned him that maybe Harry just wasn't as ready for kids as Keith thought he was. The two of them haven't spoken to each other since. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Keith went to open it and was surprised to see him. Harry. The same man who had killed his unborn child over a month ago.

"Can we talk?" "Um...sure. What's up?" Keith said as he let Harry in. "I want to apologize." Harry stated. "Are you apologizing for deserting me or for killing my unborn child?" Keith replied, anger evident in his voice. "I know I royally screwed up. I know you're pissed at me and you have every right to be. But I've learned my lesson. What I did to you was horrible but I was just confused. Your pregnancy just hit me so hard and I just panicked because the last person I impregnated died while giving birth." Harry said, trying not to cry. "So, you decided it made perfect sense for you to save my life by ending another?" Keith fumed. "I didn't know what else to do." "If you didn't want a child, I could've had it aborted." Keith said, slightly less angry. "Keith, I do want a child. So much. I just don't want one now because of those painful memories." said Harry. "I'm so sorry Keith. I know I hurt you and you probably never want to see me again. Trust me, if I were in your shoes, I'd be pissed too but I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Harry said, grabbing Keith's face into his hands. After a few moments of silence, Keith sighed and said "I forgive you." Harry smiled and the two kissed. "I love you." "I love you too." 

 


End file.
